1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a sensor device, an electronic apparatus, and a moving object.
2. Related Art
There has been developed a composite sensor equipped with a plurality of physical quantity sensors. For example, in JP-A-2010-217170 (Document 1), there is disclosed a composite sensor having an angular velocity sensor and an acceleration sensor housed in the same package. Further, for example, in JP-A-2002-5950 (Document 2), there is disclosed a composite sensor having an angular velocity sensor and an acceleration sensor formed on the same substrate.
In the case of including a vibratory physical quantity sensor as one of the physical quantity sensors as the composite sensors in Document 1 and Document 2, it is common that a drive circuit for generating a drive signal for driving the physical quantity sensor is provided. In the case of making such a drive circuit operate, the operation is accompanied by a significant current variation, and therefore apt to cause power supply noise or radiation noise. Therefore, there is a possibility that such noises affect detection circuits of other physical quantity sensors for processing faint signals to cause noise in the output of the detection circuits. For example, there is a possibility that there is generated beat noise based on the frequency difference between the frequency of the drive signal of one physical quantity sensor and a sampling frequency of the output of the other physical quantity sensor.